I'd Give It All For You
by Broadwaykid1832
Summary: "I'd give it all for you, I'd give it all for you by my side once more." I don't own either the Maze Runner Trilogy or Songs For a New World
1. Chapter 1

**So I suddenly decided to write again and created this. It's inspired by the song 'I'd Give It All For You' by Jason Robert Brown so feel free to listen to it as you are reading this. It will probably be four parts, but who knows, it may just stay a oneshot. Expect updates for my two stories to be a tad bit more frequent ;)**

 **-Broadwaykid1832**

xxx

She had given it all. For him. For him she had given it all. And in return, he took it away.

Lynn discovered a letter hidden in Minho's nightstand whilst looking for a handful of batteries, and it was something that she wished she had never found.

 _Dearest Minho,_

 _I'm pregnant._

 _I know that I should've done this in person, but I just couldn't bear to do such a thing._

 _We made a mistake hooking up when you and Lynn were in the middle of a brawl that has probably been out of sight and out of mind for awhile now. It was a major mistake. I betrayed Thomas and you betrayed your wife. We were both drunk and had no idea what was going on or why it was done. But it's over now, and sadly it has ended up with me pregnant with your child. It's a girl actually._

 _This has to be short and sweet, since Thomas will be home in a couple of minutes and I still have to mail this so he won't come across it. I'll be telling him soon, as soon as he comes know what, I'm just going to spit this out._

 _Run away with me._

 _Let's get out of Glade City, head to Paradise Island or something like that. We can have this baby together and escape our former lover's. I can give you what Lynn isn't able to produce, Minho. A child. She can't do anything for the life of her, she's unable to bear children, is tentative and timid, and clearly isn't right for you if you two get into arguments half the time. Like I said, I can give you all you ever wanted. I can give you children and a happy life together away from Lynn and Thomas. They'll get over us. All in good time._

 _Think about it. You could continue living with a blonde girl that will never be able to make you happy, or come with me and this child. Far from anything we have to worry about. It'll be nice, I promise you._

 _Let me know when you are ready._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Teresa._

How DARE he? After all that they were, or all that they had been. Sure the fight banished Lynn back to her brother's house for a week, but she ran right back into Minho's open and waiting arms, indulging themselves in a night full of love making to forgive each other. But to know that he did what he did when she was gone, knocking up Teresa in possibly their bed, not even telling Lynn what happened. Glancing back down at the letter, she noticed it was dated a week ago. A week ago. Her husband had received this a week ago and it went unnoticed by the blonde.

Lynn knew that she had had a rough time producing children. Her and Minho had tried countless times. They had lost several children, had one stillbirth, and false claims that made them think she was pregnant when she wasn't. Minho had said that they're time will come, and soon they will have children. But she guessed he couldn't wait that much longer. After all, Lynn was a young twenty seven-year-old, and Teresa had a three year gain on her. She was taller, thinner, more beautiful than Lynn had ever been, she was perfect. Perfect for Minho. And Lynn wasn't.

But she wanted to be the one to bear Minho's child, she wanted to be the one who gave birth to a beautiful baby boy or girl, and Lynn had just gotten that aspect of marriage taken away from her, by a careless mistake on Minho's part. Him and Teresa are having a baby, Minho's first child, a baby girl.

She could hear the door open and close, signalling Minho was home from work.

"Baby? You home?"

Wiping away tears that had been flowing down her cheeks, before she headed down stairs. As her feet delicately padded down the carpeted stairs, she watched as Minho turned around to meet her bleary-eyed gaze, his cheerful smile vanishing completely when he saw her reddened eyes and tear streaks that left trails on her rosy cheeks.

"Babe, what's wrong? What's going on?" Minho rushed over to his wife, unaware that she had the letter clutched in her grasp. He took her face gently in his hands, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbones to gain her attention. Refusing to even glance at him, Lynn kept her head down; fresh tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"I found the letter." Lynn croaked, snapping her head to the side as Minho tried to tilt her chin up to look at him.

"Lynn, what letter? What are you talking about?"

"The one that Teresa sent you, Minho. The bloody letter where she said she was pregnant with your child."

The color drained from Minho's face, eyes going wide and mouth agape. He shook his head and tried to say something, tell Lynn that it wasn't true. But how could he lie to his wife about something like this? How could he say that he didn't sleep with Teresa, get her pregnant, and then find out she was having his baby? He couldn't stand there and lie to the bleary eyed, flaxen haired girl in front of him, he just couldn't.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Minho remained quiet, shame and guilt blanching his face and making his heart palpitate. He could feel Lynn's furious amber eyes staring at him, tears trickling down her cheeks and falling onto her shirt; dampening the material. How could he do this to his precious blonde angel? How could he have been so stupid?

"I knew it, I bloody knew it." Lynn roughly shoved him off to the side, taking the last few steps down the staircase and walking straight past him; going for the front door.

Minho couldn't let her escape from his life that quickly, she just wasn't going to waltz out that door and vanish into the sea of people, be gone forever. He had gone through that yellow haired Irish kid, Louis, several freshmen admirers Lynn had gained, and sketchy guys that she encountered at a few pubs in the city. Minho had fought long and hard to make Lynn his, and he wasn't going to let that go so fast.

"Lynn, wait." Grabbing her arm tightly, Minho prevented her from talking another step; spinning her around to face him. "We never meant for this to happen. I never wanted this to happen. Teresa and I were careless and stupid, we-"

"Just shut up, Minho!" Eyes glistening and lips tightened, Lynn looked up at him with anger stricken across her face. Jabbing a finger into the center of his chest, his blonde beauty shattering before him as she shouted every word that left her pink lips.

"I gave you everything! My love, my life, my virginity, everything! Both of us stood on that bloody altar and vowed we would be together until the end of time, and for you to throw it all away just like that, sickens me!"

"Baby, listen-"

"NO!" Lynn pushed him away from her once more, "I will not listen to a bloody word you say! I can't you believe you could act so stupidly, Minho. How could you? How could you do something like this? I wanted to be the one to bear your first child, not your best friend's wife, of whom you slept with after a fight with me. And now she's having your daughter, didn't you even think of that?"

"Well maybe I'm glad someone could actually be able to bear children." Minho snapped, throwing his arms up over his head and slapping them down on his thighs. "Maybe I can actually have children now, instead of waiting for you to not lose it."

Silence overtook the couple, Lynn opening and closing her mouth as she tried to search for some words to spit back at her husband. She already knew it was taking absolutely forever to give Minho his first child, but hearing the words coming from his mouth truly showed that he wasn't able to wait much longer. And Lynn knew when Minho confirmed something that made him frustrated and impatient, he would try and keep quiet about it only to fail miserably.

Fresh hot tears trailed down Lynn's reddened cheeks, grabbing her coat off the hook inches away from her hand, clutching the fabric in her tiny fist. "You know," She choked, sniffling lightly. "If I knew that when I broke up with Louis, that I'd be married to someone who cheated on me with my best friend's wife, I would've ran back to him in a second; and that's what I'm going to do now, twelve years later."

"Lynn…"

"He wrote me a letter a month ago, saying that he'd be back from Ireland around this time. He wanted me to runaway with him and never look back, leave you, Newt, Thomas, everyone. And now, I think I'll be taking him up on his offer."

"Lynn, please."

"I'm sorry, Minho. You made a decision that you knew would have consequences for the both of us and have made it clear you're tired of waiting for a child. Our time is over. I have given this relationship my all, and in return I got nothing from you."

"Maybe if you let me ex-"

The blonde didn't even let him finish, within the next ten seconds she had already opened the door, giving Minho one last glance before leaving his life completely.

"I will always love you, Minho. But you made one simple decision, and I'm afraid that...it's just...goodbye Minho."

Then the door closed, a blatant slam signalling that Lynn was gone. Out of Minho's life. He was all alone in the now empty house, all alone in a house that would soon be occupied by Teresa and their unborn child, a baby girl. And that child would not have blonde hair, nor enticing amber eyes that glowed every-so-often, or even the soft and delicate porcelain skin that had clusters of freckles over the span of her face and shoulders. There would be no little Lynn's running around and sliding on the wooden floors, jumping on their bed to wake them up in the morning. No. It was too late for that.

Pressing his back up against the banister, Minho's head fell to his hands in complete and utter shame. Maybe it would have all been different if he had hidden the letter, threw it away instead of keeping in the drawer of his nightstand. Or he could've made the decision to not go get drunk with Teresa and sleep with her in a drunken haze. Things would've been completely different.

But now, Lynn had left. She left Minho for good. The blonde beauty in his life was gone...forever.

* * *

Lynn stood impatiently as the elevator began to rise to the ninth floor of some really nice hotel downtown, going to the hotel room Louis had said to go to in his letter. He'd be returning back to Ireland in a couple of days and had purchased two plane tickets on for the trip, intending for Lynn to use the other ticket to come with him.

An uneasy feeling was settling in the pit of Lynn's stomach, still trying to get over the fact that her former husband had been unfaithful and got another girl pregnant. Her mind was still reeling from leaving her home and taking a spontaneous adventure with a previous lover from high school. Far away from her brother, Minho, the city, far away. To Ireland, she would be fleeing to Ireland. That place Louis had spoken so fondly of when he held her hand back in ninth grade, pressing gentle kisses down her neck in some hidden corner of school.

The light 'ding' of the elevator broke the blonde out of her thoughts, a squeak ringing throughout the air as the doors slid open slowly. She took a tentative step out of the small capsule, contemplating whether she was making the right decision instead of sprinting back to her and Minho's home to run into his open arms.

Stepping out of the elevator completely, Lynn decided that what she was doing was for the best, elevator doors closing behind her to sink back to the lobby floor. It was for the best, she had to keep reminding herself those five words as she walked down the hall to the designated hotel room Louis was in.

 _247_

 _248_

 _249_

 _250_

Room 250, that's where he was. With a soft hand, Lynn knocked on the door; closing her eyes tight as she drew in a deep breath. This was it. A new beginning to a new life. And it was exactly what she needed. Well, she hoped it's what she needed.

When that hotel door opened she knew there was no going back, no more Minho or Glade City. It was over. Stood before her was the Irish heart throb that captivated her in a whirlwind of kisses and tight embraces back from her highschool days, handsome and dashing as ever.

At first he was frozen in shock, mouth gaping as he tried not to sweep Lynn off her feet right then and there and proclaim the love he had for her never died.

"My darlin'," He breathed out finally, a giant small bringing up the corner's of his cheeks.

All of Lynn's self restraint went out the window when she saw his bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she flung her arms around his neck, swinging her legs up and around his waist as she cried softly into his shoulder; embracing the scent of his smooth smelling cologne. Louis' skilled hands caught her in his arms, holding Lynn close to his being as she continued to sob silently, only blubbers and hiccups escaping her beautiful pink lips instead of words.

"Oh, my darlin'." Louis cooed, rubbing her back with his calloused palm. "I've missed you so much. So, so much."

Pulling her face out from its place in the crook of Louis' shoulder, Lynn brought a delicate hand to cup his cheek; rubbing her thumb across his cheek bone as he eye glistened with tears.

"And I missed you, Louis."

Next thing she knew, his plump lips were on her's, giving her rough open-mouthed kisses that she responded to eagerly. The thought of Minho not even crossing her mind as Louis closed the door, putting up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

And it would be a long time before she even thought of Minho again. A long, long time.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I made another chapter. Awesome, wow. Anyway, I'm actually happy I can write again. It's kinda nice providing stuff for you guys to read. Remember to leave a review if you want to, it always helps reading those things. :)**

xxx

 _Three Years Later_

He bought a house while she was gone. A week after she left him.

There thousands of rooms to fill, a twenty acre plot to explore, and a new life for him, Teresa, and their three-year-old daughter, Rosie.

Minho and Teresa had never gotten married, but remained Rosie's father and mother, Minho posing to be Teresa's lover even though he didn't even dare to think of her more than a thirty three-year-old woman that took everything away from him. He missed her. Lynn. Minho wanted her back in his embrace, bare body pressed tightly up against his after a night full of passion. That's what Teresa took away from him, that prized blonde beauty who was about to turn twenty nine, kissing an Irish lover in the green pastures of Ireland.

But him and Teresa shared a room, bed, occasional kisses that were meaningless to Minho, and took their daughter to the park a five minute walk away from the front door. The black haired woman thought he was in love with her, and boy was she wrong. So, so wrong.

Minho sat alone in a room filled with empty boxes of Lynn's clothes and old photo albums of him and Lynn, flicking through the pages as the humid summer air poured into the room by way of an open window; not caring about air conditioning at the moment. All that mattered was the years of memories that were stored in those photo albums, and some of them were quite good too.

His favorite had to be the one of Lynn perched in the window seat of their previous house, gazing out onto the busy streets of Glade City. Her long flaxen hair cascaded down her back, a shadowy outline of her toned body pointed out all the fuzzies on her sweater and the loose ends of her shorts, a cup of tea cradled in her hands. Lynn had been completely oblivious to Minho standing behind her with a camera, taking secret photos of her as she continued to daydream and gaze out the window.

Looking up from the photo albums, Minho leaned his head back to rest on the wall behind him, listening intently to the crickets of the nighttime. Dozens upon dozens of stray photos and dusty albums were scattered around him, reminding him of all the memories that they had shared since high school, stopping two weeks before she fled the country.

He wondered if she missed him, still loved him, wanted to run back and kiss him senseless. Minho couldn't help but think about his angel, it was just part of his everyday routine.

A whiny creak broke Minho out of his loving thoughts about Lynn, head snapping towards the door to see his daughter in the doorway; her tiny hands clutching a thin blanket and a teddy bear hooked under her arm.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare." She appeared to be so tentative and scared, black waves falling in front of her russet iris'.

Minho smiled gently, patting his lap as he set down the photo album he was holding. "Come here, sweetie."

Rosie clambered over to him, tiptoeing over the dozens of scattered photos and albums. She plopped down into Minho's lap and immediately took notice of the open photo album with the pictures of Lynn.

"Who's that pretty lady?" Pointing a fragile finger at the photo Minho had just been looking at, Rosie began to question who the blonde beauty in the pictures were; normal toddler behavior.

"Her?" Minho gently picked up the leather-bound book and placed it in his daughter's lap.

"Yeah, her." Rosie slipped the picture out of it's sleeve and held it in her tiny hands, leaving her teddy and blanket forgotten on the floor.

With a deep sigh, Minho answered the tikes question, peering over her nimble to shoulder to see the picture again. "She was a good friend of mine from a couple of years ago."

"What was her name?"

The loving smile Minho often had when he spoke of Lynn reappeared back onto his face after three full years of hiding. "Icelyn. But she preferred Lynn since it wasn't that much of a mouthful, and she had the prettiest amber eyes and blonde hair. She left before you were born though, but I know she would've loved you to pieces."

Placing a soft kiss to his daughter's hair, Rosie turned around in Minho's lap, the picture in hand as she laid her head on Minho's chest. "Did you love her more than Mommy?"

Minho's breath hitched in his throat. What could he say? Tell the truth or lie to his daughter?

"No, I-I loved her like a friend, sweetie. Not like how I love your Mom, that kind of love is different." Oh, what a lie it was! Minho still loved Lynn like he used too three years ago. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, make her beg for him unmercifully; aching for her touch. It was all that Minho wanted, just to breathe in her sweet aroma of vanilla and freshly plucked roses. Truly.

All Rosie did was nod, burying her head in Minho's chest. Her eyes were slowly fluttering closed, sleep resting heavily on her eyelids.

A new set of footsteps came into the room, a tired appearing Teresa standing in the doorway with a crocheted blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her tired eyes fell onto the dozens of photo albums on the floor. Minho watched as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth to restrict herself from saying anything crude. They were in their daughter's presence, saying anything about Lynn in a harsh manner wouldn't really be good.

Breathing in deeply, Teresa plastered a fake smile across her cheeks. She walked over to where Minho was seated beneath the window, her ankles cracking as she bent down to take the place next to him.

Not a word was exchanged between the two, waiting for when their daughter was fast asleep and dreaming peacefully to discuss the topic of the L-word.

Fiddling with a loose string on the flowery-smelling periwinkle sheets, Minho leaned his head back on the leather-bound headboard of him and Teresa's bed. Teresa closed the door behind her, crawling under the sheets next to Minho. With Rosie back off to sleep in her room, everything in the house was peaceful, like it always was.

"Why were you looking at those old photos?" Teresa inquired, breaking the calming silence between them. "The ones of Lynn?"

She laid her head on his bare chest as Lynn once had, trailing her fingers along his stomach. Minho drew in a deep breath, winding both his arms around Teresa's brittle ribcage.

"I forgot what she looked like…" Minho said.

Teresa turned her head to finally meet his gaze, narrowing her eyes. "Why would you need to remember what she looked like? She's gone, Minho. You have me and Rosie now, we should be all that matters."

He nodded, forcing a smile. "You're right Resa, I shouldn't be thinking about her. I doubt that she'll never even come back, but I just hope she's happy, wherever she is."

"Like I said," Teresa sat up, blue eyes softening upon Minho's face. "Don't worry about her, she means nothing to you now." She leaned forward and chastely pressed her lips against his, cradling his face in her pale hands.

'But what if I still love her?' Minho wanted to say. 'What if all I wanted in the world was to have her back in my arms and love her until no tomorrow?'

With all the time Minho spent kissing Teresa...all the more he wished it was Lynn.


	3. Chapter 3

_DAYUM, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY BAD. But I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's horrifyingly awful, but ya know. Idk where my mind was when I wrote it. Reviews are love xx_

 _xxx_

Moonlight trickled in from the open window, the afterthoughts of a rain storm light tapping on the dewy glass.

Lynn laid awake in her bed, Louis' arm wrapped around her bare waist. The sheets stuck to her skin like a wet towel; which was the result of the sex her and her Irish love had finished ten minutes ago.

So far, Ireland had been a dream to the blonde beauty. She indulged herself in a job in a bakery a couple of minutes away, spent most of her weekends with Louis and his family, and was happier than she had ever been.

But there were these moments, short and sweet, where she yearned to be back in Glade City with Minho, her twin brother, Sonya, Thomas, and...she'd give everything in Ireland just to be back there. She kept telling herself that she was better off here with Louis, but it was just that one damn feeling. It only came from time to time, so it wasn't anything to worry about, surely.

Lynn turned to face Louis, running a hand through his bleach blonde hair. Tracing her finger down his stubbly cheek, his electric blue eyes opened to meet her amber orbs; a gentle smile across his lips.

Louis took Lynn's hand from his cheek to lay a soft kiss on her knuckles. A blush reddened Lynn's freckled face as Louis then placed a kiss on her wrist, the crook of her elbow, her shoulder, her neck; slowly working his way up to her swollen, rosy, perfect lips, laying a passionate kiss upon them.

"I didn't know you were still awake, darlin'." He murmured, nuzzling his head into her neck, his read resting on her breasts. "Can't sleep?"

Lynn hummed in response, playing with the ends of her lover's hair. "I've just been up thinking."

A muted chuckle came from his lips, "Sounds like you."

"Hmm."

The silence took over the nighttime air once more. Louis traced patterns on the sheet that covered Lynn's stomach and torso, tickling her skin lightly.

"What were you thinkin' about, darlin?" Louis inquired after a few minutes slipped by. "Anything troubling you?"

Clicking her tongue, Lynn sighed, knowing Louis will possibly not like the answer she was going to give him. "It's just…it's Minho, I've been thinking about him over the past month or two."

"Why's that?" Facing Lynn, his brow furrowed, he sat up. "Have you been talking to him behind my back Lynn? Is something going on between you two again?"

Lynn shook her head, sitting up as well. "No, no, no, baby, it's not like that. You know what, nevermind, forget I even said anything."

"No, I need to know why you're still thinking about him, Lynn. Is something wrong? Huh? What the hell is it?"

"Louis, just listen to me."

He kept babbling on, shutting out her succulent British accent that he was so fond of. "Do you still love him? Is it me? Did I do something? You wanna move back? You-"

"I think I made the wrong choice!" Lynn shouted, finally getting his attention. "I think I should've stayed and faced my problems instead of running off with you, I'm not even divorced from him…"

Silence settled between the two once more, Lynn clutching tightly onto the sheet that covered her modesty. Louis threw his side of the sheets over and put his boxers back on, pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"Louis…"

"Don't, Lynn. Not another word." He raked his hands through his hair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe, that after three years, I thought you had gotten over him. He didn't even treat you right, darlin'! That bastard knocked up your best friend's wife and didn't tell you about it! How could you still love him?"

Lynn opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the words to say.

"I want you out, Lynn. Tonight. I can't love you, and hold you knowing that you still got him in the back of your mind. I just can't."

Throwing Louis a dirty look, she grabbed an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of panties from the floor, threw them on, and headed to her closet to gather her stuff, bumping Louis' shoulder as she passed.

She had all her things together in a matter of twenty seconds. With a pair of shorts on instead of just her underwear, Lynn swung open the door to storm out to her car. But she stopped in her tracks, spun around, and looked Louis straight in the eye as he stood at the foot of the stairs.

Flipping him the bird, she spun back around and into the night air, a true smile spreading across her cheeks for once in three years. No more Louis, no more Ireland.

It was time to go home.

xxx


End file.
